Couple Songs
by BlackCat46
Summary: Some moments between each HOA couple. I own nothing but the plot line. (R&R, slight OOC, AR.) (Formerly When We Had It All.)
1. Chapter 1

*OPENING LYRICS* **I own nothing, just the plot line.**

_You only miss the sun when it starts to smoke, you only hate the road when you're missing home. You only know you love her when you let her go._

That was what he felt. He'd let go of the woman he loved and he only knew he loved her after?

Not a good thing. Her worst enemy was still out to get her. The only way she would ever be safe was to be in his arms, where he'd protect and love her. He missed that innocent woman.

The way her red hair swung across her pale face. The way her grey eyes glittered like silver diamonds. His father had done the same with his mother and he never really healed.

The studious brunette still had happy parents, his former housemother and his friend's godfather. They'd only just told little Mara.

But why Eddie had let his precious jewel girl go was a mystery to him.

Her ruby hair, her pearl skin, her silver diamond eyes, her rose quartz lips, her onyx nails.

That girl had worn an emerald shirt and amethyst jeans on their first date, with sapphire shoes.

His Yacker, Patricia.

He'd let go of the girl he'd always loved, now he had no way of getting her back. She'd moved on to Alaska to study in Juneau. He couldn't afford to go down there and pay for that college.

That one girl alone was his entire life, heart, soul and light. Without her, he was nothing but a shell, a member of the living dead. She was gone, taking everything he loved with her.

Patricia was finding it harder. She was breaking apart desperately inside, not able to concentrate on anybody, but Eddie. Her Weasel, her Slimeball, her Cockroach.

She missed Eddie. He was her Sun, her Yang, her happiness. He was her whole world. She'd remembered how she'd got so angry with him.

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright. Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, realising what I'd had when you were mine. I go back to December all the time._

She hated her life without him. She missed his smug smirk, his green eyes, that spiky blond hair. She missed his cocky ways, his Canadian accent.

That accent had always melted her heart in ways they don't even have names for.

The way he kissed her had reduced her to a puddle. She was his Yacker, Yackball, Hermione, Blabs. He'd made her feel so much happier than she'd ever felt, his 'insults warming her.

Other girls would be offended by the names. Patricia loved them, she'd hated the kind of soppy mush her friends had come out with.

She'd heard Nina call Fabian "Fabes" and "Cute" and "Adorable."

She'd heard him tell her that she was his Chosen One.

She'd heard Mara call Jerome "Jay."

She'd heard Jerome call her "Beansy Bop."

Alfie had called Willow "Wills."

She'd been calling Alfie "Al."

Joy had been calling Mick "Mickey".

He'd called her "Joyful."

The craziest thing that she'd hated was Jasper and Trudy.

They really were mushy.

They called each other all manner of things like "Angel, gorgeous, cuddly, squirmy, lovable, kissable, snuggable, sweetheart, darling."

It made Patricia want to be sick.

It was hers and Eddie's romance. She loved it so much. She thought all the other couples tried so hard to sound like they loved each other. They did, it was just too much.

Patricia and Eddie had called each other Doofuses and Cockroaches and Yacker and Blabs and Yackball and Slimeball and Eddie Kreuger and Hermione, Teacher's Pet, Weasel Face.

They'd had a lot of mean things to say to each other, but it all came to one thing.

LOVE.

They loved each other, though unlike some people, they rarely said it. They had only ever told each other they loved each other twice. Once in school, once when they got engaged.

That engagement lasted three months before they broke up.

Patricia had never had much thought about marriage and children, but now, sitting in a class in Juneau, miles from Eddie, she was considering turning back and going home to him.

She felt she didn't deserve him, but she was willing to try. And that's all that they needed.

* * *

Eddie opened his door to find his redheaded ex fiancee.

"Yacker?!" He asked in surprise.

"Don't sound so surprised, Weasel." She grinned.

"Yup, definitely you." He said, a grin threatening his lips.

"Who were you expecting?" Patricia asked, smiling broadly now.

"Nobody. I'm just shocked to see you here, Yacker." He told her, his grin showing up more.

"I'm shocked to see me here too." She joked. Then she turned all serious. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I did. I regret it. Is it possible we can, like, y'know, start over?"

"Well, I don't know. Considering you really hurt my feelings-" He saw the upset look on her face. "Of course we can start over, doofus! It's you who I want to be with, now until forever."

He grabbed her gently and kissed her. A man watering his garden across the road dropped his watering can with his mouth hanging open.

The kissing couple broke apart and Patricia shouted "HEY, TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT HERE!"

He picked up his can and went to get more water.

"Only you, Yacker." Eddie chuckled before kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

*OPENING LYRICS***I own only plot.**

_Watching every motion in this foolish lovers' game. Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in the flames. Turning every turn to some secret place inside. Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say..._

"Take my breath away." Fabian whispered in the American girl's ear.

The music continued playing, Amber's camera flashed and the rest of the house were watching.

"OK, come here." Nina whispered back.

The couple leaned in and fireworks flew as their lips met. Amber screamed happily as she clicked her camera.

"Yay, Fabina!" She shrieked, causing everyone who had just been tearing up with happiness to collapse in laughter.

Nina looked at her blonde Barbie friend.

"Hello? Trying to have a movie minute with my boyfriend here!" Nina said, indignantly, through gritted teeth.

"Whoops! OK, everyone, hide in the kitchen and we'll watch from there!" Amber squealed happily, to everyone's amusement.

They did go into the kitchen.

"Well, this is nice. No mystery. Just us."

"Yup, ordinary guy and-"

"The Chosen One." Nina finished his sentence.

"My Chosen One." Fabian told her, causing Amber to cry in happiness.

"YAY, FABINA!" She screamed.

Willow elbowed Amber gently. Trudy chuckled a little, snuggled close to Jasper.

Nina laughed and the couple kissed again. Willow had her hand over Amber's mouth.

"Only her." Nina laughed.

"Only you and me, Neensy. Only us. Now, come on." He said, kissing her.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. _


	3. Chapter 3

*OPENING LYRICS***I own only plot.**

_There's something about the sunshine baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light. Out of this world for the first time baby, oh, it's so right._

Alfie looked at the ginger haired girl, skipping along the lawn, wearing a shining silver outfit. She was singing something she had made up, but every second of it was musical and amazing for Alfie.

Willow spotted him and skipped to his side. He noticed she was wearing a shiny silver dress and her bright hazel eyes shining.

She took Alfie's hand and smiled.

"What are you waiting for, let's go." She said. She tugged him after her, and he chased her.

She was skipping and he was running. They went to the woods.

They climbed a tree and leaned on the trunk.

"Y'know, Wills, you look gorgeous today." Alfie told her.

"Aw, Alfie! You do too!" Willow replied and kissed him happily.

They sat there, kissing.

Jerome and Mara walked under them.

"Alfie and Willow, kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Jerome chanted, then Mara added "Literally."

They broke apart and laughed.

_Na Na Na, ooh, ooh, ooh, You are the music in me. Na Na Na Na, You are the music in me._


	4. Chapter 4

*OPENING LYRICS***I own only plot.**

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor. I'm reaching for the phone, cos I can't fight it any more._

A very upset and lonely Mara had just been dumped by Jerome. She was all alone. It felt like all her perfect memories were on her living room carpet. She kept reaching for the phone to beg him to come back.

She paced her living room, restlessly. She sang songs, trying to be quiet. Whenever he wasn't there, she was broken. When he'd left her, she was beyond repair. He'd shattered her in so many different ways when he left her.

There was no way it could get much harder than what it was.

She was alone. She was broken. All the time, she was crying, she saw pictures of Jerome in her mind.

Him, twelve years old, shy with every newcomer except her.

Him, aged thirteen, resting against their housemother, who was beaming, her arm around him.

Jerome, seventeen, hugging Mara. He cuddled her and never wanted to let go.

Jerome, on his eighteenth birthday, kissing her.

When they got engaged, the day after their graduation, much to their friends' excitement and happiness.

Then the first times after their wedding, where they went diving and rock climbing.

That day. The memory of that morning. Finding out that she and Jerome were going to be parents. She'd hoped Jerome would be pleased.

Nothing of the sort. He'd told her to get rid of it, babies were nothing but disgusting goo dripping things.

Mara had cried and after a long row, he'd left.

She was hurting deeply and she had nobody to turn to. Unlike him.

He had his sister, Poppy. She would have openly accepted him. She had no siblings, her parents weren't talking to her because she had chosen to get married rather than follow a career.

That was her whole life. Jerome Clarke. Without him, she was just a living, breathing shell.

Jerome was having a party at Poppy's home, the whole street drunk and dancing. They were all really loud and really annoying, but because the whole street was there, it didn't really matter.

He didn't truly care that Mara was at home, shattered.

_I'm not running, it's a little different now. Cos one of us is going, one of us is going down._


	5. Chapter 5

*OPENING LYRICS***I own only plot.**

_I need you now, and I want you now in my life._

Mick looked at the petite brunette girl and wished he could have her.

He noticed Jerome and Mara, kissing and making up, literally.

Fabian and Nina, snuggled up and eating.

Willow and Alfie, making some sort of weird thing with Trudy's pancakes and her bacon wrapped sausages, a spoonful of jam and a clump of peanut butter.

Patricia and Eddie, trading insults, then kissing, not bothering with food.

He even saw Victor with Vera, who he had now forgiven.

The only two single women left in Anubis house were Joy and Trudy. Though Trudy was intent on dating someone else and she knew better than to go for a student.

He wanted Joy. She was exactly his kind of girl and he liked her. A lot. Everyone did, but to Mick, she was the only girl in the world. He'd never get enough of her. She was far too good to get enough of. He needed her like he'd never needed anyone before.

He knew that Joy hadn't stopped crushing on Fabian, but now he needed her.

What could he ever do to get her? She was pretty, smart, popular. He was athletic, not so smart and not popular.

He needed help, before it was too late and she had another boyfriend.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see... You belong with me._


	6. Chapter 6

*OPENING LYRICS***I own only plot.**

_I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing?_

Vera watched as she saw Victor in Anubis house, with her enemy, Trudy. But as she ran from his office, Vera heard his voice call her back, wishing she would.

But she didn't want him to leave her alone again.

And he wouldn't. Vera would make sure of that, even if she had to kill his new love for him.

The dark haired woman shot past Vera, tears streaking her face. The pathway was clear.

She went to Victor, who looked surprised to see her.

"Vera." He said, stunned.

"Victor. I just saw Trudy, if she's who you were expecting." Vera told him.

"No, that stupid girl will be back. She can't go anywhere, she isn't smart enough to look after herself for more than an hour. When I fired her two terms ago, she came back, looking ruined. She doesn't have the faintest idea how to look after herself. She relies on others too much."

That made Vera happy, spitefully happy. She had finally found Trudy's weakness. The one person who looked like she had no weak spots, finally was revealed to have one.

She waited until the next day, when she imitated Trudy's handwriting and wrote hate letters to everyone in the school. The worst were the ones for the residents of Anubis house.

When Trudy came in after breakfast, everyone ignored her very pointedly.

She made them a meal for when they got back, but everyone totally ignored it, pretending she wasn't there.

Vera said "Kids, your food." Everyone flooded to the table, chattering happily.

Trudy gave Vera a look, bit her lip to stop it from trembling, then she walked out of the room.

Victor was proud of Vera.

"Well done, my dear. You've finally broken her spirit, she's acting very well-behaved." He complimented Vera.

She'd sent hate letters to Jasper and Ade, people who had really liked her. So when Trudy tried to call them, she got no answer.

That really stung her.

She saw Victor kissing Vera in the kitchen, where she'd spent so much time, cleaning and cooking and helping kids. She'd never felt more broken.

Victor and Vera were happy because of the whole thing.

Trudy sobbed softly, not understanding why she was being ignored. Then she grabbed her coat and her money, then left.

Victor reinstated Vera as Anubis housemother and everyone accepted her with open arms.

_No matter what, how or when, my friend, I'll be there._


	7. Chapter 7

*OPENING LYRICS***I own only plot.**

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall. You say it best, when you say nothing at all.__  
_

Trudy remembered hearing that with Jasper, one night, late in the library. They were listening to the radio as they finished up their work. He'd smiled at her as he'd heard the song, making her smile too.

She'd always felt so secure with him, so warm and happy. He made her feel safe.

Trudy looked about at the darkening street and knew that she'd never feel secure and warm unless she had someone to be there with her.

The night went by. Trudy walked on, lost and lonely. She'd felt so awful, especially as she'd walked off campus and resolved that she would never return.

* * *

Jasper looked at his phone. The most recent text was from Trudy.

"I'm not living in Anubis house now. I won't trouble you again. I'm sorry for whatever it was I did that hurt you so much. Trudy." There was no kiss at the end, like she would usually put in.

A missed call and a voice mail told him that she'd had no idea about those hate letters. He'd ignored her because of something she hadn't known about, hurt her and she'd left her home because of it. He assumed everyone else had got one, by the heavy sadness in her voice.

Only Jasper would know of her innocence by listening to her voice. He knew her better than she did.

Right then, she would be lost, crying and lonely. Jasper knew her well enough to know that. He printed a photo of her, then made a LOST poster with it, photocopying loads of them and putting them up everywhere possible.

Trudy herself saw one and she hid in little alleys every time someone passed her, or hid in a giant raincoat that concealed her. She simply didn't want to go back to anyone when she'd hurt them and not remembered how.

Jasper searched the streets night and day, looking for her. He saw the same little red huddle on the ground every night. He looked at it.

"Excuse me?" He asked, over the sound of the rain. The huddle lifted its head, but all Jasper saw was a shape inside.

"What?" Asked a hoarse voice. He didn't even know it.

"Have you seen this woman?" He asked, pointing at a poster.

It sighed. "No, love." Jasper knew that little endearment, very well. The voice was getting less hoarse. He knew the person.

"You'd need a mirror, wouldn't you?" He said, sitting next to the person, sheltering her with his umbrella, then pulling her hood back.

It was Trudy. She looked at him.

"You should be in your home now. It's bucketing it down out here." She told him, her voice dry. He gave her a bottle of water.

"Drink this. And I'm not going home unless you come with me." He said, rubbing her back.

She swallowed some water. "Why would you want me to go home with you? I don't know how, but I've hurt you. I deserve to be left out here." She said, before taking another sip of water, relieved of the burn in her throat.

"I know that those hate letters weren't yours. You never wrote them, they were forged." He said, kissing her forehead.

"What hate letters? More importantly, how? I never wrote hate letters. I couldn't do that. They'd end up in the bin." She said.

"I know. But I'm sorry. I should never have believed it. You were the one who was hurt in all this." He said, cuddling her, not caring that her huge raincoat was wet.

"Well, OK, I was confused and hurt. But it doesn't matter because I'm really not worth the time people wasted on me." She handed him the water bottle, only half drank. "You should go get yourself warm and dry and in bed. Go on, I'll be fine. I appreciate the fact that you bothered to look for me."

"I'm not going to leave until I have your permission to take you with me. I won't let you become a loner. Ever. You can come and live with me or I'll come and live with you. Take your pick." He told her, firmly. He wasn't leaving her and Trudy saw it.

"Fine. Do what you like. I'm not going to be picky with the only person in the world left who seems to truly want me." She said, her voice loving.

"Just what I needed to hear." Jasper said, scooping her up and carrying her back to his home. They had a long, happy life together ahead of them.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone... All of my doubt goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. And I will love you for a thousand more._


End file.
